The Dark Phoenix of Westeros
by bloomsburry
Summary: Somehow Jean Grey wakes up in a body of a young girl name Sansa Stark. She wakes up with the girl's memories and a life that is not her own. Yet her powers remain, and there is only one good thing she needs to do. Protect her family and kill all her enemies, even if it means killing King Joffrey in front of thousands of people.
1. Chapter 1

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch... stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women... so long as I'm your King treason shall never go unpunished! Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!" King Joffrey shouted above the clamor of so many voices in the yard of Great Sept of Baelor.

Despite the fact that Jean Grey has woken up that very morning in the young girl's body name Sansa Stark, and with all the girl's and her memories intact, Jean can't help the surge of raw and powerful fury after she listens to the King's order.

The girl's memories of this life has added more complication to Jean's conflicted mind in that moment as the Phoenix inside her sings to take the life of the people responsible for putting her father in such a position. For she can't help but feel protective towards the man she nows considers herself as her Lord father in this world.

Sansa Stark is a foolish girl to trust the words of a boy King, but now that Jean Grey resides in the girl's body, she can do whatever she wants to her enemies. She will unleash all her power and destroy them all, even if it means slaying the King in front of thousands of people.

Jean Grey watches and waits as Ser Ilyn Payne walks towards Ned Stark, who looks absolutely shock at what is happening. The crowd is already shouting their insults and throwing disgusting stuff at her father. She is tempted to stop the incoming projectiles with her powers but she knows that it isn't the right time yet.

So she uses a trickle of her power to reach out to her father's mind and immediately senses his rising fear for his impending death and his desire to protect his family even in that moment. Carefully, she removes his fear and gives him assurance that everything is going to be alright now that she is there.

In his mind, Jean also saw the rush of images of his discovery, the reason behind Jon Arryn's death and the truth about Cersei's children.

_They are born out of incest,_ Jean thinks. Her mouth curling in disgust. _They are the illegitimate sons and daughter of Jaime Lannister. Not Robert Baratheon's._

At once, she retreats away from her father's mind and focuses her power on Ser Ilyn Payne, who is already unsheathing the sword Ice in preparation to behead Ned Stark.

Her power flares in agitation as she glances at the Queen Mother, Cersei Lannister, and her son, King Joffrey, who is grinning like a maniac at the sight of Ned Stark kneeling in front of the wooden block.

Jean's eyes goes back to Ser Ilyn Payne who is now raising the sword Ice up over her father's head.

However, before the mute knight can bring down the sword over Ned Stark's head, Jean suddenly orders in a loud and clear voice, "STOP!"

She uses her power to force Ser Ilyn Payne to obey her command and watches when the mute knight seems to freeze from swinging his sword down mid-air. The knight is so weak-willed that she can easily command him as she wishes. She also senses his astonishment and fear for being unable to control his body in that moment, but Jean removes all the knight's thoughts away that he will no longer think anything odd about his situation.

All around her, the crowd falls into a hush at her sudden interference, even the Queen Mother and the boy King looks at her with shock.

"What's the meaning of this?" King Joffrey demands as he glares at her.

Jean meets the boy's eyes directly and says in a cold voice, "This is an injustice, your grace. My father has no intention to kill you at all, nor did he plan to seize the throne for himself. This is a plot orchestrated by your mother who has wanted to see my father gone after he discovers the truth of your birth."

"Sansa, hush child." Cersei Lannister says with a look of condemnation on her face. Jean instantly reaches out and brushes her power over the Queen's mind and sees the woman's absolute panic after listening to her words.

"Tell the people the truth, Cersei Lannister!" Jean orders, forcing the woman's mind to bend to her will. The woman's mind is so weak compared to Jean that she can easily break her, even when the Queen begins to struggle in futility as she realizes that her mind and body is no longer her own to command. The outright terror and hopelessness that the woman is feeling makes Jean only fell complete satisfaction. "Tell them what have you been hiding! That your children are not the seed of Robert Baratheon, but from your brother, Jaime Lannister!"

At once, the crowd gasps out loud at Jean's accusation.

"Tell them!" She says to the Queen, who immediately cries out, "YES! My children are not from Robert Baratheon's, but from my brother's seed, Jaime Lannister!"

The thousands of people listening on let out a shock gasps once again at the Queen's sudden admission. King Joffrey immediately goes white as sheet while she sees her Lord father gape at the Queen with shock. Beside her, Varys the Spider seems to freeze while Petyr Baelish's eyes has widen in astonishment.

Still using her power, Jean continues to force the Queen to confess her crimes in front of all the people. At the same time, she uses a trickle of her mind-control to keep King Joffrey silent, who now looks like he is about to faint. There is no fight in King Joffrey when Jean grabs a hold of the boy's mind. The blonde boy is shock speechless that he seems to have lost the ability to say anything.

"I also arranged King Robert Baratheon's death with the help of my cousin Lancel Lannister!" Cersei Lannister blabbers on, her face getting paler by the second as Jean forces the truth out of her. "More than that, I orchestrated Ned Stark's downfall after he discovers the truth about my children. The man has committed no crime and should be release at once!"

The moment Cersei Lannister stops speaking, Jean mentally orders the Queen to keep silent while she turns her gaze towards the people and says, "You hear the Queen Mother! My father has committed no crime! Even the Gods has force the Queen Mother to spill out the truth in front of you! The one who is to be punish for her crimes is Cersei Lannister!"

She uses her power to reach out to the assembled people and immediately begins to plant suggestion in their minds, convincing them to believe her. The Phoenix inside her rising darkly at the thought of controlling these weak-willed humans and Jean can't help but exalt in her power.

"So what is your verdict, my people? What shall we do to the Queen Mother who has ordered the murder of King Robert, and Joffrey, who is the child of incest?" Jean asks the crowd of onlookers, who seems to be too enthralled by her. Their gazes look eager to please her as she uses her power to sway them to her side.

At her question, one woman suddenly yells, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!", which is soon echoed by the rest of the people.

"TAKE THEIR HEADS OFF!" "KILL THEM BOTH!" "KING JOFFREY IS AN ABOMINATION IN THE EYES OF THE SEVEN! I SAY WE KILL HIM!" "BEHEAD THE USURPERS!"

So on and on it goes while Jean turns her power towards the people who stands in the platform with her, who now resembles a living statue due to their infinite shock. Cersei Lannister and Joffrey stands frozen on the spot like they have been rendered immobile by the Gods themselves. Jean can sense both their inner struggle, but she immediately squashes their thoughts down until they are just mere human puppets under her total control.

"You heard what the people say, Ser Ilyn Payne!" Jean calls out and uses her power to control the mute knight's mind. "Off with their heads!"

Then, once more, Jean brushes the minds of the Kingsguards and mentally orders them to move from their spot and take Cersei Lannister and Joffrey towards the wooden block.

Like automatons, the Kingsguards obey her mental commands. They were under her complete control now that they immediately drag Cersei Lannister and Joffrey forward without a fight.

Jean watches as Ned Stark stands up from his kneeling position and moves towards her swiftly.

"Sansa, what's going on?" Her Lord Father asks her with eyes wide with shock.

"The Gods wills it father," is all Jean's explanation as she watches the Kingsguards forces Cersei Lannister to kneel before the wooden block.

"This is justice for what they have done to our family," She says to the only person she hasn't use her mind-control in there.

"Cersei Lannister and Joffrey both deserve to die," she tells her father as she looks on when Ser Ilyn shoves Cersei's head into the wooden block

Later, Ser Ilyn Payne finally swings the sword down in a beautiful arch and beheads Cersei Lannister in front of thousands of people.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddard Stark watches in silent dread as everything unfolds before his eyes. He can only observe in mute disbelief as Cersei Lannister is literally drag in front of the wooden block at the center of the raise platform, where his head had previously lain not a moment ago.

Eddard notes the silent tears that streams down Cersei's face. He also notices the wild, panic look in her darting green eyes and the muscles that leaps on her jaw like she desperately wants to scream, cry out, yell or even plea for help, but something prevents her from doing all of these. Her mouth is clam shut for some reason.

He quickly glances towards his daughter and sees Sansa watching the terrified Queen with a cold, blank look on her face.

At the sight of his daughter's empty expression, a sudden chill shot up his spine while cold fear wraps around his racing heart. That is not the look Eddard usually sees in his eldest daughter. He has always known Sansa to be a sweet girl and this stranger wearing his daughter's face completely scares him.

For a moment, he stares at his daughter's icy countenance. Sansa doesn't even flinch when the crowd starts clamoring for blood.

"KILL THAT FUCKING CUNT!", "DIE BITCH!", "OFF WITH HER GODDAMN HEAD ALREADY!", are the words that come from the thousands of people.

Eddard looks back to the crowd surrounding the raised platform. He listens as the smallfolk continues to shout obscenities and insults at Cersei Lannister as Ser Ilyn Payne forcefully shoves the Queen's head into the curve of the wooden block.

"DIE YOU BROTHER-FUCKING WHORE!", "DEATH TO THE SLUT QUEEN!", "FUCK OFF, YOU INCESTOUS TRAMP!"

Sensing the promise of blood and death, the sea of people surges forward in excitement and frenzy at the sight of the Queen brought low in front of them. The cacophony of noises is deafening. Like the sound of a roar amidst battle. But this is not war.

This is more of a show of horror.

"Any last word Cersei Lannister?"

Eddard turns his attention back to his daughter, who addresses the question towards the Queen.

At Sansa's inquiry, Cersei appears to be able to open her mouth again and finally speak what is going through her head in that moment.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Cersei starts screeching at the top of her lungs. Her voice a mixture of terror and fury. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! _I AM THE QUEEN! _YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE CUNT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Eddard feels his heart drop to his stomach when he notices the way Sansa imperceptibly nods her head and how Ser Ilyn Payne instantly follows her silent command. In a flash, the mute knight raises his sword up over his head right before Ser Ilyn Payne brings the sword down unto the still shrieking Queen.

"I WILL COMPLETELY DESTROY YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMI -"

Cersei's screaming is abruptly cut short the moment Ilyn Payne uses Ice - Eddard's sword - to slice the Queen's head off from her shoulder. There is the 'sheelk'ing sound as the valyrian steel sword cut straight through flesh and bone of Cersei's neck before it embedded into the wooden block.

Surprisingly, the crowd has fallen deathly still and silent that Eddard can hear the soft, but distinct hissing sound as a spray of red blood hit the air when Cersei is beheaded. It is soon followed by a loud thump as the Cersei's severed head falls down and rolls from the wooden block. Golden hair swinging along with it, but now stained with blood. The head stops rolling and finally comes to a halt just a good distance away from Eddard. With Cersei's head facing him, Eddard observes how the dead woman's face seems to twitch for a few second before it freezes into a rictus scream. He also can't help but observe the blood that gushes from the open slice on Cersei's severed neck, where it spread and becomes a scarlet pool in the wooden platform.

By now, the crowd is cheering and chanting for Joffrey's death next. It looks like the Queen's death hasn't satisfied them in the least. They want more Lannister blood.

"EXECUTE THE BASTARD KING!", "DIE YOU ABOMINATION!", "DEATH TO KING JOFFREY THE SPAWN OF INCEST!", "MOTHERFUCKER!"

Completely overwhelmed by the turn of events, Eddard feels suddenly lightheaded and he sways where he stands. Being incarcerated for a long time without proper nourishment must have gotten to him. Yet he knows that is not only the reason he feels mildly weak and faint.

He knew that he is in shock. He can feel the blood roaring through his veins. He also feels the overpowering need to either fight or get out of there. There is something about this entire situation that doesn't sit well with him.

Eddard thinks about putting a stop to this macabre event, but every time he tries to open his mouth to give the order, his mind stalls and he can't speak at all.

So he can't do anything but stands there in complete and utter shock.

He can hardly process what happens next. Somehow he manages to remain standing even as he watches when Joffrey is march forward. It is the boy's turn to be executed. Like his mother, Joffrey is unable to speak as well even when Eddard notes the tears falling freely from the boy's eyes. Joffrey is trembling in obvious fear, but the Lannister boy doesn't struggle at all even when the King's Guards has force the young King to kneel in front of the wooden block and pushes his head into it.

Eddard feels like he is watching everything from outside his body. There is a certain detachment to him when he sees the moment Ilyn Payne swings Ice again to cut Joffrey's head. This time Sansa doesn't give Joffrey the opportunity to speak. Soon, Joffrey's head finally comes rolling and tumbling off the platform, where the shower of his blood falls unto the gathered crowd nearby like red rain.

A moment later, he can only watch in pure horror when the crowd starts throwing and passing King Joffrey's head into the air. Droplets of blood flying and landing into the faces of the celebrating crowd.

Eddard can feel the sudden rising nausea in his gut at the sight of the jubilant people.

"THE BOY KING AND THE QUEEN WHORE IS DEAD!", "THEY ARE DEAD!", "THE LIONS ARE DEAD!", "LET'S TAKE THE HEADS OF THE LIONS!"

He hardly notice it when the Counsel members swiftly runs out of the scene while Sansa begins to give orders to the King's Guards, the City Watch and the others who are present there.

Eddard is still staring at the crowd who has gone mad as they continue to play with the head of their previous monarch. Once more, he feels his stomach roil as some of the people climb into the platform to pick the Queen's head and they start tossing it around as well.

It is only when Ilyn Payne appears in front of him to remove his shackles that Eddard slowly tries to shake the shock off himself.

However, the moment the mute executioner shove Ice - the sword that was used to behead Cersei and Joffrey - into Eddard's hand, he can no longer help himself.

At the sight of Lannister blood coating his family's sword, Eddard Stark instantly falls down on his knees and vomits into the wooden platform. He heaves while cold sweat quickly breaks all throughout his body when he realizes that he has somehow participated in a deplorable act.

Queen Cersei and King Joffrey are both dead.

Now, there is no doubt in Eddard Stark's mind that Tywin Lannister will be in complete wroth the moment the Old Lion receives the news of his daughter's and grandson's deaths.

* * *

King's Landing is in complete uproar after Cersei's and Joffrey's beheadings and Varys nearly manages to slip away from beneath her nose if Jean hasn't taken the steps to ensure that he doesn't.

Now, she is contemplating about what to do with the Master of Whisperers next.

"Lord Varys, I am sure that you have already heard about what my Lord Father had done since the execution hours ago. As can be expected, the rest of the Lannisters currently in King's Landing were not very happy about Cersei's and Joffrey's abrupt demise...and so they had to be quelled before they could rise up against House Stark," Jean informs as she slowly sips the cup of arbor gold she held in her hand. "Most of them are now locked in the prison cells, where I made certain that the goaler and the other prison guards won't easily be persuaded to free the lions from their cages. However, for those who fought against my father's men, and those who opposes my father's reinstatement as the Hand...Well, let's just say that the insurgents have found themselves shortly without a head."

Jean allows herself to smile. She watches when the eunuch quakes in pure terror as he stares at her glowing golden eyes.

Even without her seeing it, the crackling and pulsating veins on her face must be quite a sight judging from the way Varys keeps on mentally praying to the Seven.

_Seven save me! Please don't let the witch kill me! I beseech you! I'm only doing what was good for the people of the Seven Kingdoms!_

"I see...So you believe that all the years of backstabbing, spying, and whispering poison into the ears of those who could be manipulated to your end, was done for the good of all people in the Seven Kingdoms?" her voice is calm as she states this, but her words inspire only horror when the Master of Whisperer realizes another fact.

_Is she reading my very thoughts?! _She hears him say in his mind.

"Yes, I can read your mind Lord Varys and I must disagree with you," Jean remarks as she sets her wine cup on the table and carefully settles comfortably on her chair. She observes in how the eunuch flinches and trembles at her movement.

She sees the complete and utter terror that the Spider feels in that moment. As she delves into his mind, Jean learns that this fear stems from a terrible experienced that the eunuch has faced during his years as as child. She sees the memories of him being castrated by a sorcerer, of Varys remembering the scent of burnt flesh as his sex organ sizzles in the fire, and the voice that speaks from the flames. All of these images Jean brings to the surface of the eunuch's mind and she observes how Varys seizes and shakes in fear as he is suddenly bombarded by these unwanted memories.

Fear is a good motivator, but Jean has no need for it. She prefers to use her abilities to make people do her bidding, but she will do so as a last result.

"I can clearly see that you no longer care about the smallfolk as much as you want to believe, Spider," She notes as she sifts through his mind and watches his memories play.

She sees how Varys uses his little birds to spy on the nobility and other powerful players in the game. Jean also observes how the Spider used the information that he has learned from his spies. It looks like the Spider has the habit of planting the seed of doubt and sowing chaos amongst the influential people of the Seven Kingdoms, which has resulted in a number of deaths.

Varys certainly had been busy throughout the years since he became the Master of Whisperer. Jean also learns that Varys appears to feel regret for feeding information to the Mad King, which inadvertently worsened the previous King's paranoia for his son, Rhaegar, whom King Aerys thought was plotting against him. If Robert's Rebellion didn't happen, Jean was certain that the Mad King would have Rhaegar killed just to keep his throne if he was still alive.

Yet despite the eunuch's hand in a lot of things in the past, Jean has no intention in killing him.

She needs Vary's years of experience as a Master of Whisperers and also his little spies. Of course, she knows that the eunuch won't follow her orders willingly and Jean is not a fool to trust him. Hence, she is just going to use her ability to bend the Spider to her will in order for her to keep ahead of everyone else who intends to seize more power.

"Fortunately for you, my Lord Father still needs your counsel, considering he has no idea how to play this game of thrones. For this very reason, I am letting you live Spider. However, I can't say the same for Lord Baelish, who will be my next visit after this. The Master of Coin has a lot of things to answer for," Jean tells him as she picks up her cup, tips it over her mouth, and drains it completely.

She can feel the aftertaste of the wine burning down her throat, but it doesn't compare to the raging fire flowing in her veins at the moment. Jean feels the power simmering beneath the surface of her skin. The Phoenix inside her wanting to be set free, but she reigns it in. Surprisingly, she has more control of the cosmic entity in this world than in her previous one.

"Before I bid my leave, I order you not to speak of what you see and what we discuss here to anyone," She lets her power take hold of the eunuch's mind. At once, Vary's face goes slack as Jean mentally manipulates him. "My Lord Father will remain the Hand of the King and I want you to use all your power to ensure that no harm will befall on my father and my family, am I understood?"

"Yes, my lady," the eunuch said automatically.

"Good," Jean says as she stands up. "Good day, Lord Varys. I will see you at the Counsel meeting on the morrow."

Afterward, she quickly leaves and makes her way towards the other member of the Counsel. Jean has already sent guards to detain the Master of Coin in his quarters, who had been about to slither out of the Red Keep like a snake. However, Jean made certain to ruin Petyr Baelish's plans of escape.

No one pays her any mind as Jean makes her way towards the other side of the Red Keep. Of course, no one will even glance at her since she is using her ability to make everyone believe that she is someone else. A servant to be specific. In her previous life, Jean used this special ability to deceive a room full of people, where she made them believe that she was just an old man having a drink at the wet bar.

Admittedly, underage drinking is nothing compared to what she had done in the last hours. As Jean continues to walk, she recalls what happened after the impromptu execution of the most loathsome people in all of Westeros. She still thinks that both Cersei and Joffrey deserved to die. Jean is honest-to-God overjoyed to be rid of them, Joffrey mostly. Watching their heads roll and their blood spilling into the cobbled ground is akin to watching Apocalypse die by her own hands all over again. The world is a better place now without those two monsters ruining people's lives.

Thereafter, Jean remembered how she mentally ordered Ilyn Payne to return her Lord father's sword Ice and removed his father's shackles. Of course, Eddard Stark was still in shock at that time and it fell on Jean to immediately mitigate the ensuing chaos that followed after Cersei's and Joffrey's beheadings.

Like a marionette, she had seized control of the King's Guards, the City Watch, even the Lannister guards, and anyone who could be of use to her. The first thing she did is send some of her human puppets after Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Baelish, and Lord Varys, who quickly removed themselves from the scene. The rest she sent to immediately capture the remaining Lannisters as potential hostages. After that, Jean simply allowed the phoenix inside her to flex its power.

She considers it as a simple mental exercise. Afterall, this is only the beginning for what she has in mind for all of Westeros.

With her current disguise still in place, no one will know the truth about what will happen next as she finally arrives outside Baelish' quarter. The guards stationed at the door remain immobile even when Jean sweeps past them to enter the room.

"Lord Baelish," she says as she strides further into the room and notices the man currently tied to a chair.

The traitor's response is only to struggle vigorously against his bindings when he sees her enter. Meanwhile, his obvious pleas are muffled by the ball of cloth stuffed in his mouth. There is fear in the man's eyes as Jean stands in the middle of the room with her hand primly folded in front of her.

"I think it's about time for you to answer to your crimes, Lord Baelish." She says to him in a cold voice, "Afterall, you are one of the reasons that my family has been in various dire circumstances in the last months. I was considering letting you have a Trial, but I can't afford for you to live long enough to slip away like a disgusting, little worm that you are."

Thereafter, she carefully brings the phoenix to the surface. She lets Petyr Baelish see her new look. The sight of her glowing golden eyes. The fiery cracks that appear and pulsate in her face and the way her scarlet hair floats in an nonexistent breeze behind her.

_Witch! Demon! I can't believe my beloved Cat has birthed such a monster!_

Jean listens to Baelish' mental ravings as he continues to look at her in abject fear. Fortunately for him, she has develop a thicker skin and she is not bothered by his choice of words in the least.

"I believe this is yours," Jean states as she lifts her hand up and uses her telekinetic ability to reveal the object that she carried in the folds of her sleeve.

"The valyrian steel dagger that you say belongs to Tyrion Lannister."

Then, with the flick of her wrist she lets the object fly forward and sends it hurtling towards the traitor, who instantly lets out a sound of alarm as he faces certain death.

But with the twist of Jean's hand, she allows the dagger to change trajectory. So instead of burying itself in the man's skull, the dagger finds its mark in Baelish's left shoulder.

Instantly, Petyr Baelish lets out a scream of agony, which is mostly stifled by cloth in his mouth.

"A swift death is too good for you. So I think torture is in order," She says right before she telekinetically forces the dagger out of Baelish's shoulder, and then with another flick of her wrist, she quickly buries the weapon into the man's other shoulder.

Once more, Petyr Baelish shouts in pain and Jean looks on with no flicker of emotion in her face.

The darkness inside her is slowly growing. It seems she can't escape from the all-consuming power of the cosmic entity, which has apparently jumped through dimension and into a new human host after Jean Grey sacrifices herself.

Sansa Stark was the right match and the phoenix has transformed her entirely to be the perfect host for housing its cosmic power.

Now, the little bird doesn't seem to mind reducing the worm into nothing but minced meat.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I want to thank those who have reviewed the previous chapter and I am really sorry for the late update. This fic just slip off from my mind. My attention deficit is making it hard for me to concentrate on one fic alone. So I'm really sorry for the delay. Also, if you have the time, please check out the .gif aesthetics and cover banner for this fic. It's in my profile.


End file.
